Digimon Heroes
by Jackpot 2
Summary: A year after the defeat of Quartzmon, Xros Heart continues to hunt Digimon that managed to slip into the real world. But when an ancient prophecy comes to pass they, along with a new Hunter, must search for eight Symbols that could affect the balance of both worlds. Takes place after Xros Wars Boy Hunters.
1. The Mysterious Dream!

**This is a little side project I've decided to do to help motivate me to update my other fics. Here's the first chapter. It may be a little short, but the next chapter will be a little longer once I've got more characters.**

_~An ancient evil is on the rise, bringing destruction to the world_

_It's warriors work in the shadows, waiting for their opportunity to rule_

_As the sky turns the color of blood, all hope will be lost_

_But the decedents of the original shall give everyone hope, and bring balance to the world _

_The Dragon Children must seek out their true power through the aid of a hero from another world_

_And they shall unite the eight species to fight_

_But one of them must decide wether he will be the world's hero, or it's destroyer_

_Only then will the Savior and Destroyer be revealed_

_What happens after that is a mystery_

_Only the goddess will know the truth_

_As the battle against the dark knight has begun_

_The time has come for the chosen to step up and save the world…or die trying~ _

* * *

"There's that dream again." A fifteen year old boy said to himself. He was lying in his bed, before he sat up and looked around the room. He saw a bunch of boxes piled up in the corner of his bedroom. There was not much in it aside from his bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a window with a view of the ocean. The boy had brown spiky hair with gold highlights and eden green eyes. He looked out towards the window in thought. "I've been having that dream ever since I've moved to Japan. I wonder what it's supose to mean..."

"Tyson, breakfast is ready!" Said a female voice from downstairs.

"I'll be right down mom." Tyson said, getting out of bed. Shrugging off the dream as having something bad he ate a few nights ago, he walked over to one of the boxes and pulled out some clothes.

* * *

Tyson was now downstairs in the kitchen. He was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket over it, white jeans, and a brown hat. He saw his mother was doing some dishes. She was around her late thirties, and had short black hair and blues. She was wearing a purple blouse, a white skirt, and brown shoes. She turned around to face her son when she heard him come down. "Morning Tyson. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah of course. Slept liked a rock." He lied. He didn't want to worry his mother about his recent dreams, mostly because she'd think he was just homesick and send him to some therapist.

"That's good to hear. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school."

"Okay." Tyson sat down at the table and helped himself to some pancakes with grapes on them. This was his favorite thing to have for breakfast. After he was done he grabbed his schoolbag and put on his green sneakers.

"I'm off to school mom!" He said as he opened the door.

"Have a good day, and try to make a good impression on your first day. Maybe you might meet a cute girl at school." His mother teased him.

Tyson was blushing a little as he turned his head behind him. "Mom! Would you cut that out?"

His mother giggled. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Tyson sighed at how his mother always bugs him about his love life. After saying bye, he left his two story house.

* * *

Meanwhile, an outlined of what appeared to be a small dragon was standing on a street lamp in the neighborhood, somehow unnoticed by the passing humans. He sniffed the air for a few seconds before he narrowed his red eyes. "I've found him." He then jumped with amazing strength from the lampost to the roof of a nearby hosue and began his search.

* * *

**To those that submitted OC's for Digimon Adventure Zero 3, I've realized I made a lot of changes to the OC's I received. This time you can go all out with OC's partner Digimon if you know what I mean. Heres the format for them:**

**Name:**

**Age(10-15)**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Partner: (OC's are accepted)**

**Personality:**

**Digivolution Line:**

**Hunter/Hacker:**

**Xros Loader:**

**Types of Digimon they like: (Either Dragon's Roar, Nightmare Soldiers, Virus Busters, Nature Spirits, Deep Savers, Wind Guardians, Metal Empire, or Jungle Troopers. This will be important later on)**

**How they met:**

**What Digimon they've hunted or will hunt:**

**Love Interest:**

**Extra:**

**Just have one thing to say. Don't submit an OC with a bad past. A normal past or something that doesn't involve death makes the character who they are is what I really need for this fic.****  
**

**The Hackers will be the human antagonists in this fic. I need at least five of them.**


	2. A Fated Meeting!

**And here we are with chapter two. I have to say I don't really liked how I wrote it up until near the end. But that's for you to decide. The action will start next chapter.**

**A Fated Meeting!**

Tyson was walking down the road to the schoolyard. He was taking his time due to having at least a half hour left and the walk was only twenty minutes. He was taking in the scenery around him.

He stopped when he passed by a lake and took a good look at it. "Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea afterall." He said to himself smiling. "But I wonder, if I'll make any new friends once I get to school." He looked at the lake longingly before shaking his head. "I shouldn't let that worry me right now. I should be more worried if anyone will understand me." He laughed at his own joke before he resumed his way towards his new school.

* * *

At the school, three boys were on the roof talking to each other. One of them had spiky brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, with part of the right white and a yellow crown over where his heart would be and a yellow stripe below the shirt, grey ¾ pants, and red and grey sneakers. He also had red and blue wristbands on each arm.

The second boy was a blond haired boy with grey eyes, wearing a yellow buttoned up shirt, white pants, and grey shoes with some yellow on the sides.

The third boy had golden eyes and brown hair with a red tuft. He's wearing a blue shirt with a yellow crescent moon behind a yellow star on the chest and a yellow sun on the left shoulder. He also has blue wristbands with yellow stars on them, short white jeans, and blue shoes. Oddly enough, he had on his head a pair of goggles.

"So Taiki, why'd you call us up here?" Asked the blond headed boy.

"I called you guys here because I have something important I need to discuss with you." Taiki said, pulling out a red device from his pocket. It was rectanglur in shape, and had a small green screen in the middle, as well as a few buttons below it. Taiki pressed the midle button to show a holographic map.

"Taiki, what's that?" The goggleheaded boy asked his friend.

"Yuu, Tagiru..." Taiki began but the warning bell rang, signaling for all students to go to homeroom. Taiki sighed at the bad timing, but decided to give them the short version. "This is a map of the Digital World that Shoutmon has Wisemon sent. As you can see there's several areas have suffered attacks from unknown Digimon."

"Do they know who's doing this?" Tagiru questioned his senior.

"Taiki just said they were _unknown _Digimon, meaning they don't know who they are yet." Yuu said in a matter of fact tone. It always bothered Tagiru whenever Yuu corrected him on something, and he made no attempt to hide it.

"In any case, Shoutmon will keep me updated on what's going on in the Digital World when he comes back. I'll explain the rest to you guys after school."

"Okay!" Both boys nodded. The trio then left the roof and walked through the halls until they've reached Tagiru's and Yuu's homeroom. "Well then, we'll see you later Taiki." Yuu said.

Taiki nodded and made his way to his hoomroom, while his two friends went to theirs.

* * *

Taiki and almost the entire class were sitting at their desks, waiting patiently for their teacher. The school bell ranged and right on que their teacher entered the room. He looked over his students to make sure everyone was present and accounted for before he spoke.

"As some of you may have heard, we are getting a new transfer student today." Most of the students, including Taiki, were surprised at this news. The teacher continued with his announcement. "He's an oversees student, but how about I let him explain the rest." He turned his head to the door. "You may come in now."

The door opened to reveal Tyson. He silently walked into the class, before stopping next to the teacher and faced his new classmates. "Hi. My name is Tyson Anderson. Nice to meet all of you." He then gave a small wave to the students. Although he was smiling, it was easy to tell that he was nervous from his keft hand trembleing a little. No one aside from Taiki seemed to notice this.

"Now mister Anderson, why don't you write your name on the board and tell us a little about yourself."

Tyson was confused as to why he needed to do that, but shrugged and went with it. He grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote his anme down. Since he didn't know how to write kanji, he had to write his name down in english. After he did that, he moved away slightly so the rest of the class could see. There eye's were then on Tyson, who looekd a little frozen by all the attention.

'Man, why is it that everytime I'm in front of a large group I get so nervous?' He asked himself mentally before he tried to speak. "I-I'm from a city in America called Boston. I'm fifteen years old and...that's all I got right now." He said sheepishly.

This caused a few of the students to laugh at that last part. Tyson was a bit embrassed by this, but he let out a small chuckle as well.

"Well then Anderson, you may take a seat behind Kudo, and if you ahve any questions then feel free to ask at anytime."

"Thanks." Tyson extended his hand to the teacher, but instead of shaking his hand the teacher insteaed slightly bowed. Tyson was unsure of what he was doing but he took off towards his desk. When he got there a few of the students closest to him were staring at him with mixed expressions. His face was flushed and he was sure that he'd be feeling like this until he settled in.

"Hey..." Tyson looked up and saw Taiki. I'm Kudo Taiki." He noticed Taiki was extending his hand towards him. Tyson smiled and shook it. "Don't worry about what happened. Anyone would be nervous in an unfamilar school."

"I guess your right Taiki, but at least I'm doing better than I thought. I was worried that the teacher or anyone in this school wouldn't speak english or something." He said, sounding more relaxed now that he made a possible friend, until he realized what he said. "Not that I thought none of you could speak englsih, just that...er I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

Tyson was now worried that he may ahve insluted Taiki, but to his surprise the boy stifled a laugh, so the teacher wouldn't noticed. "It's okay. I understand why you'd think that. We should talk more after class. I'll even introduced you to some of my friends."

Tyson nodded, smiling at the fact that his day may not be as bad as he thought.

* * *

The small dragon kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he finally reached his destination. In front of him was the middle school. He sniffed the air again and looked up. "So he's in there huh...If only I could actually fly, then this would be a whole lot easier." He took a small glanced on his back and saw the small wings on it. He sighed, wondering what was the point of having wings if he can't use them. He made another giant leap onto the school, and landed on the edge of a classroom.

The hidden dragon peered into the room, and saw a class was going on. He scanned the room for anyone in paticualr, until his eyes focused on a boy in red.

* * *

Tyson was working on a difficult math problem during the last class of the day. He was a little bored, math never being his storng suit, so he decided to take a quick looked out the window that was on the other side of the room, but the second he did he saw something that he didn't expect to see: a dragon, thoguh he could only see the outline of it. 'Okay, either I'm going delusional, or there's a dragon right outside the window.' He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't going crazy and looked out again, but this time he saw nothing. 'Sheesh, first that wierd dream, now I'm seeing dragon's. What's going on with me?'

Tyson's gazed then wondered off to the rest of his classmates, hoping that he wasn't the only one who saw what he thought he saw. They were all still working on their assigned problems, except for Taiki, who was looking at the window. He had a serious expression on his face, one the transferee didn't think he'd have. 'Did Taiki see that thing too? If he did, then why is he so looking like a different person?' Tyson wondered in his mind. He figured that whatever was going on could wait for at least twent-four minutes and he resumed his work.

* * *

The small dragon was now on the roof of the school, panting from all of the jumping he had to do.

"So he is here afterall. All I need to do now is wait until he's done with this school thing I heard a few humans mention." The dragon said. After the human he was seeking out spotted him, he climbed up to the roof, hoping he would get the message to meet him up there.

* * *

The final bell of the day rung, singaling the end of the school day. Tyson sighed in relief that he got through his first day, but he still couldn't get that dragon out of his head.

"Tyson." A voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was Taiki who spoke. "You feeling okay? You look a little pale."

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, but I think I'm gonna go get a little air before I head home."

"Okay. Then I'm heading off to meet up with my friends. They're a grade below us. You want to come meet them?"

"Sorry but I can't. My mom want's me to come home right after school to help unpack the rest of our stuff." Tyson then waved goodbye to Taiki before they went they're seperate ways.

Before Tyson went home he wanted to explore the school a little more, thinking it would only take a few minutes at best. He already passed through the cafeteria, library, gym, and most of the other rooms he'll have to go to. After he thought he was done, he was about to head home until he noticed a staircase leading up to the roof.

"I wonder if students are allowed to go up on the roof..." Tyson didn't want to get in trouble for breaking any school rules on his first day, but now he wanted to go up there so to see what it was like. He smirked. "I guess I'll find out for myslef if I get caught." He went over to the staircase and started his way towards the roof.

* * *

Taiki had regrouped with Tagiru and Yuu and were now on there way to their usual hangout on the roof.

"Hey Taiki, is it true that you got a new classmate?" Yuu inquired.

"Yeah." Taiki said simply.

"What's he like?" Tagiru energenically asked.

"Well, he's a little shy, but is a nice guy once you get to know him." Taiki responded.

Like Tyson his thoughts were still on that dragon. However Taiki knew what it was and he also knew where it would be. "By the way, during my last class I saw a Digimon outside our window. Luckily I think I was the only one who saw it"

This made both boys adopt a serious look at the mention of a Digimon. "What did it want?" Yuu asked.

"I don't know, but if my guess is right then it should be waiting for us on the roof."

"Then all we have to do is hunt it!" Tagiru exclaimed, pulling out a device similar to Taiki's, thoguh it was more of a crimson red.

Yuu sighed at his friend's energenic spirit. The second a Digimon made itself known, Tagiru was always the first to rush in and fight without thinking. "I think we should wait before you start a battle with it. Since it hasn't made a move yet there's a good chance this Digimon may not be hostle."

"But-"

"Yuu's right Tagiru. For all we know, this Digimon may be just lost in our world."

"Fine..." Tagiru pouted. Taiki put a comfrronting hand on his shoulder and smiled. Even though Tagiru may seemed like he doesn't think things through, he can actually be pretty resourceful whe push come to shove.

"Taiki." Yuu began. "Do you think this Digimon may have something to do with what's going on in the Digital World?"

"Maybe. We should keep our guard up just incase." Yuu nodded his head and took out of his pocket a yellow device similar to his friends. Taiki took his out as well, but made sure to keep it hidden until he's sure he'll need it.

* * *

Tyson opened the door and found himself on the roof of the school. He looked around and saw that it was pretty much deserted. He noticed there was a metal railing surrounding the roof. He guessed it was there so students don't accidently fall off.

"Wow, the wind feels so nice up here." Tyson mused. There was a small breeze flowing through. Tyson then walked right in front of the fence and was able to see the whole city from where he was. "Wow, this view of the city is amazing. Everything looks so small from up here." He said with amazement.

"Yeah. I said the excat same thing when I got up here." A voice said. "We're pretty high up."

"It's not as high as you'd think." Tyson said, not even bothering to turn around. "I bet if we were higher we'd be able to see the whole country."

"With my power, that may be a possibllity." The vocie said again.

Tyson just nodded before he finally processed in his mind that someone else was with him. He turned around and shook his head left and right, trying to find the source of the voice. "Is someone up here?" He was hoping there was so he wouldn't think he was hearing voices in his head.

"I'm up here." The voice spoke, startling Tyson. he looked up and saw on the roof of a smaller building was the same dragon he saw earlier, but now he had a better look at it. It was seafoam green, but his underbelly and his bottom jaw were white. He had three set's of claws on each hand and foot. The dragon had small orange wings and horns, and tail, and red eyes. Tyson's jaw dropped at the sight of the new creature. After a moment of staring he finally worked up the nerve to speak. "Who or what are you?"

The dragon jumped down from the roof and landed right in front of Tyson. He smiled. My name is Dracomon. I'm a Digimon." He spoke in a child like voice.

"Okay. I have no idea what a Digimon is, but I do know that you look friendly." Tyson extended his hand. "My name is Tyson Anderson. It's nice to meet you Dracomon." He said with a large grin.

Dracomon was confused by how Tyson was reacting to him. He thought that he would be afraid of him, but he's acting the excat opposite. The green digital dragon outstreched his claw and shook Tyson's hand. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Well, I was a little spooked at first but I can tell just by looking at you that your not a bad guy. In fact you look kinda cool." He complemented.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Tyson confrimed. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Dracomon answered, feeling somewhat depressed now. "I was in my world one minute but then the next thing I knew I was in this world..."

"You mean your from another world?"

Dracomon nodded. "Yes, the Digital World to be precise.

"So what brings you to this school then?"

"I came here because I was searching for someone to help me." Dracomon spoke. Little did he or Tyson know, the ground beneath Dracomon became pixelized for a brief second. "I caught his scent here and followed it to this school."

"Okay then. And the person your looking for is...?"

Before Dracomon could answer him, the door opened again. They turned and saw Taiki, Tagiru, and Yuu coming from it.

"Taiki!" Tyson shouted.

"Tyson! What are you doing here?" He and the other's then noticed Dracomon next to him.

"A Digimon!" Tagiru and Yuu said, before the former brought out his device. "Hey you! Get away from that guy!"

"Whoa kid." Tyson brought his hands up in a peaceful manner. "Chill out. Dracomon is friendly."

"So it was you then..." Taiki said, pocketing his device. He walked over towards where Tyson and Dracomon were standing.

"Taiki, what are you doing? Do you know this Digimon?" Yuu asked.

"Of course Yuu." He stared at Dracomon before smiling. "It's good to see you again Dracomon."

"Taiki! I knew you'd figure it out!" Dracomon said, now feeling very happy.

"Wait, you mean to say that the person you were looking for was Taiki?" Tyson asked.

"Yep. Taiki here was the one who saved both our worlds afterall, so I was hoping he could help."

Tyson gave Taiki an incredulous look saying "What the heck is going on here?!"

"I think we owe you an explination." He gestured to his friends. "First, I'd like to introduced my friends. This is Tagiru Akashi..." He pointed to the goggle wearing kid, "...and Yuu Amano." he then pointed to the blond hair one.

Before Taiki could explain anymore, Tyson noticed that the ground beneath him and Dracomon was about to vanish. "Watch out!" he ran and pushed both of them away from where they were standing, but unfortunely he ground vanished right at that moment. It was replaced by some kind of green pixleated hole. "What...is this...?" Was all Tyson could manage to say before the hole dragged him into who knows where.

"Tyson!" Taiki and Dracomon shouted, about to run over and pull him out. However it was too late and he was dragged in completly. The hole disappeared and the ground returned to normal.

* * *

Tyson was surrounded by nothing but darkness as he looked like he was floating through this space. "Where...am...I?"

"Darn it. You were not the one I was after." A deep voice said. "But you may be able to help me with my target afterall."

"Who are...you?" Tyson tried to asked before he saw something forming out of the shadows. What he saw would have made him scream in terror if he had the strenght. It was a tall and slender man, dressed in elegant blue clothing and a red and black cape. He had pale white skin and blonde hair. He also wore a red mask in the shape of a bat over his blue eyes. "My name is Myotismon, and you my friend are going to make a very tasty snack." He smirked, showing off his fangs.

* * *

Tagiru: Oh no! That new transfer student got sucked into Digi Quartz!

Taiki: We have to go after him!

Tyson: What is this pain I'm feeling in my heart?

Dracomon: There's some strange power welling up inside me!

?: The time has come for you to awaken your true abilities!

Tagiru: Digimon Xros Wars! A New Hunter Arises! Resist the Darkness!

Tagiru: C'mon, a new Digimon hunt begins!

What to expect next time: Xros Heart and their digimon fighting Myotismon, Tyson under his control, Dracomon badly wounded, a bright light eminating from Tyson's body, a mysterious women giving him a modified Xros Loader, and Dracomon Super Digivolving!

* * *

**Again, I don't really like how most of this was written so if you have any complaints then let me know and I'll do my best to fix them. OC's will be appearing either next chapter or the one after that. Speaking of which, I don't need any more Hunter OC's for my fic, but I'm still looking for a few male Hackers.**


	3. A New Hunter Arises! Resist the Darkness

**Honestly, I didn't expect that you'd all like the second chapter. I appreciate all of the positive feedback I've received, so I hope you'll enjoy chapter three as much as the last two chapters.**

**A New Hunter Arises! Resist the Darkness!**

* * *

**Unknown**

"Myotismon?" Tyson repeated. Myotismon nodded to confirm. "What do you want from me?"

"To be quite honest boy, I had no intention of dragging you here. My real target was the dragon, but since you got in my way I'll just have to use you to lure him out." Myotismon said.

"Why are you after Dracomon?" Tyson asked, now regaining some of his strength.

Myotismon chuckled before he raised a hand at Tyson's face. Tyson would have moved if he could but he was still trapped in the dark space. "I believe you don't really need to know that because I have big plans for you right now. Nightmare Wave!" His hand was emitting dark purple electricity before it washed over to Tyson. Tyson didn't know what was going on or what he could do. "Dracomon...help me..." He managed to mutter before his eyes were glazed over.

* * *

**School Rooftop**

"Taiki-san, are you okay?" Tagiru asked, running over to his friend with Yuu.

"I'm fine Tagiru." Taiki responded, getting up after Tyson had pushed him and Dracomon away. "But was that an opening to DigiQuartz?" He asked. After Quartzmon's defeat, DigiQuartz was destroyed, though some Digimon ended up in the human world from time to time.

"That can't be the same DigiQuartz. Gumdramon and I saw it get destroyed."

"That's right!" Said a voice from Tagiru's Xros Loader, glowing for every word it spoke.

"There's no guarantee that it's exactly like the same space as before, but either way we have to go fine Tyson-san and hunt the Digimon that took him."

"But Taiki-san, where do you think this Digimon might be?" Tagiru asked.

Yuu brought a hand to his chin and started thinking. "There's a good chance that the Digimon is still very close by. If we hurry we can get to him in time."

"Why do you think that Yuu?" Tagiru asked.

"Because I have a feeling that the Digimon wasn't after Tyson, and if I'm right then he'll probably use him as a hostage in exchange." Yuu explained to his goggleheaded friend.

"Yuu's right. In fact..." Taiki said as he looked at Dracomon. "...I think you were the Digimon he was after. Am I right Dracomon?"

Dracomon sighed before answering. "Yes. That is exactly why I came here searching for you Taiki. I needed your help to take care of a Digimon who's been chasing me for a little while, but I didn't know he followed me to your world." Dracomon said his head down in shame. "Because of me, Tyson is at Myotismon's mercy by now."

"So it's Myotismon we're up against. This won't be easy." Taiki said grimly.

Everyone went silent upon hearing who their new enemy was, all with a worried expression that is until Tagiru spoke up. "Don't worry! With a team of superstars like us around, we'll definitely hunt Myotismon and save Tyson-san!" Tagiru said in his usual hyper voice.

"We?" Dracomon asked.

"That's right!" Tagiru pulled out his Xros Loader and an image of a blue dragon appeared on it. "Just leave it to me and Gumdramon!"

"Of course!" Gumdramon said from inside the Xros Loader. "There's no way we'll lose if we're on the job!"

"There they go again..." Yuu sighed, but smirked at his friend.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tagiru thrust his Xros Loader forward. "Time Shift!" A portal made of green data materialized in front of the boys and the dragon. Tagiru ran right into it, followed by Yuu. Dracomon was about to join them when Taiki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dracomon, why is Myotismon after you?" Taiki asked him.

"I can't be sure for certain, but I'll tell you what I know on the way." He said honestly. Taiki nodded and they both ran straight into the portal before it closed up on them.

* * *

**School Rooftop (DigiQuartz)**

The same portal opened up, dropping off Tagiru, Yuu, Taiki, and Dracomon. They were still on the roof of the school, though now the area around them looked digitized and pixelated. Large amounts of moss like substance covered everything in the area.

"Reload Gumdramon/Damemon!" Tagiru and Yuu said, holding their Xros Loaders out. Two beams of light shot out of the devices, before forming into two small creatures around Dracomon's size.

The first was a blue dragon humanoid with blue eyes, a x shaped scar on his forehead, and red vest, yellow wings, and a hammer at the end of his tail. He stood in front of Tagiru.

The second was a white swirl with yellow armor, black legs, and yellow arms. He has black eyes and a goofy smile on his face. He stood in front of Yuu.

Tagiru and Gumdramon observed their surroundings in shock at how they were back inside DigiQuartz. "Amazing, DigiQuartz really has returned!"

"Yeah, it's like it never left!" Gumdramon added.

"If this is really DigiQuartz, then does this mean that Quartzmon has returned?" Yuu asked, looking over some of the moss that covered the rails from the roof.

"That'd be no good! No good!" Damemon said.

"Maybe the Old Man might know something about this." Tagiru said, thinking back to how much the Old Clock Shop Man was was involved in the Digimon Hunts, which were used to train the Hunter that would defeat Quartzmon.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we saw him around any time soon." Gumdramon added.

"Well if he does know of DigiQuartz return, then he might also know of the siuation in the Digital World, but for now we're on our own." Taiki said, ready to begin their search and resuce mission. "So let's start searching!"

"Right!" His teammates said.

"Taiki!" A voiced said from Taiki's Xros Loader. On the screen showed the image of a red dragon with a V-shaped head.

"Shoutmon, is that you?" Taiki asked into the Xros Loader.

"Yeah, it's me all right. I got your message. reload me right away!"

"Okay! Reload Shoutmon!" Taiki shouted, holding his Xros Loader up.

The beam of light shot out of Taiki's Xros Loader, forming into a dragon like Tagiru's, but was taller and looked stronger in comprasion. He was a red dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. He has several scars on his head, evidence his battle experience, and is wearing a yellow scarf around his neck, a belt around his waist, and spherical shells on the side of his head, each marked with a crown emblem. He took his place in front of Taiki.

The red dragon, know as Shoutmon, the Digimon King, looked up to Taiki. "Hey Taiki, I got here as fast as I can. What's the emergency?"

"A friend of mine was just sucked into DigiQuartz, and we're here to get him back." Taiki explained.

'_So it looks like Wisemon was right on the money from what he found._' Shoutmon thought. "Okay! Taiki, I promise I'll do what I can to save this guy!" Shoutmon said.

"Thanks. I knew we could count on you Shoutmon." Taiki said, his expression holding a small smile to his friend and partner.

Shoutmon then looked towards Dracomon. "So, this is where you've been, eh Dracomon?"

"Yeah..." Dracomon said nervously, bowing his head slightly. "My apoligizes if I made you and the other's worry."

"That's okay. What matters is that your here now, but I would like an explaination as to how your mixed up in all this."

"Okay. I'll tell you what I know." Dracomon said, as Xros Heart made there way down towards the school grounds.

"I was traveling through the desert, following a trail of footprints leading from a recently destroyed village."

"Why were you doing something like that on your own?" Taiki inquired.

"Because I was hoping I'd be able to do something to help stop whoever was on these recent attacks. With any luck, I could have traced those footprints back to their hideout."

"So what happen?" Tagiru asked.

"I was attacked by Myotsismon..." Dracomon answred, thinking back to that encounter.

**Flashback (Deserted Area)**

_Dracomon just barely avoided a swarm of bats that were unleashed to attack him by jumping to the side. He loooked up at his attacker, and saw the malicious face of Myotsismon._

_"Why are you attacking me?! I've never done anything to you!"_

_Myotsismon chuckled as he walked slowly to where the dragon was. "Why it's simple my friend. I want to drink your data!"_

_"My data? Why would you want to do that?!"_

_"You really don't know? I guess some Digimon just don't understand how special they really are." He said, licking his fangs. "Rumor has it that if you drink the data of a pure-blooded dragon, then you gain ultimate power, power that can even rival that of the Digimon King or anyone else in this world! And since you are the last of the pure-blooded dragon's in existence, well...I believe you can figure out the rest from there."_

_"If you think just because drinking my data will make you a match for Shoutmon, then you've got another thing coming! He'd never lose to a creep like you!" Dracomon shouted._

_"Then I guess there's only one way to find out now is there?" Myotsismon said, readying himself to make another attack._

_Before Dracomon could make a move to evade or block it, a swarm of butterflys started to surround him._

_"Huh? What's this?" Myotsismon gasped from shock, before he and Dracomon realized that the latter's body was slowly dispersing. Seeing this, Myotsismon ran up to him, his hand outstreched. "No! I refuse to let you get away!"_

_Dracomon saw him rushing up to him, but as if his body was paralyzed, he could not move. 'Why can't I move my body? At this rate I'll...'_

_He didn't have time to finish his though, as the butterflys started glowing, as did his body. Myotsismon's hand barely made contact with the light, before both he and Dracomon vanished without a trace._

**End of Flashback**

"The next thing I knew, I was in the Human World. I was nervous and afraid until I picked up your scent. I thought that maybe you'd be able to help me, but now..."

"Don't worry!" Tagiru said, interrupting the ancient dragon. "We'll definitely save Tyson-san, and get you back to the Digital World!"

"And that's a promise! You can rely on us!" Gumdramon said, both he and his partner managing to cheer Dracomon up a little.

"Tagiru..."

"Even if they don't look like much, they are depenable when they need to be." Yuu said.

"But even then they have times when there no good! No good!" Damemon said, laughing. This earned a glare from both Tagiru and Gumdramon, who were now irritated at those comments.

They had finally mangaed to reach the ground, noticing that it too looked liked it always did whenever they were in DigiQuartz.

Tagiru and Gumdramon ran to the currently empty pool. "Whoa, this really is the same DigiQuartz."

"I'm pleased you liked this space so much, because this will be the site of your final battle!" A voice said. The small group turned around but saw no one behind them. They then heard the sound of wings flapping and looked up. What they saw were a flurry of bats hovering above them. In the center of it all was a tall and slender man dressed in elegant blue clothing and a red and black cape. He had pale white skin and blonde hair. He also wore a red mask in the shape of a bat over his blue eyes.

"Is that...?" Tagiru asked before Yuu spoke.

"Myotismon!" He said, remembering the copies he, Taiki, and the rest of Xros Heart fought some months ago.

"Ah, I see that my meal has arrived just in time." The vampire Digimon smirked, looking at Dracomon. "This is a nice change of pace for me, having my food delivered straight to me instead of having to get it myself."

"The only thing your gonna get is a butt-whooping from us!" Gumdramon said, ready for battle.

Myotismon frowned. "If there's anything I hate more than waiting to get my food, it's having the food fight back, but then again I am in the mood for some entertainment."

"This guy is seriously messed up." Shoutmon mumbled.

"I'll say." Gumdramon agreed.

"This guy is no good! No good!" Damemon said, his cheerful expression replaced with a serious one.

"Then let's hunt him!" Tagiru shouted, raising his Xros Loader. He swiped the Xros Loader across, forming a green circle with gold rings around him. "Gumdramon! Cho Shinka!"

Gumdramon let out a roar before the circle enveloped him, breaking his body apart, reassembling into a purple mechanical dragon, with verdant eyes and small purple wings. His red armor had now covered his upper body, and had gold gloves and legwarmers, black pants, belt, and wielded an anchor blade for a tail, along with what looked like goggles on his head. The new Digimon struck a pose afterwards. "Cho Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

"Shoutmon! Cho Shinka!" Taiki shouted, raising his Xros Loader up high very firmly. A styleized "O" appeared on the screen as it glowed a vibrant gold.

"Shoutmon! Cho Shinka!" Shoutmon said, transforming. He suddendly grew taller, his body changing from red to gold, looking like a mechanized version of himslef, though buffer and without the scarf. He too, struck a pose. "Cho Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

"Damemon! Cho Shinka!" Yuu shouted, a gold circle appearing on his Xros Loader, before swiping it to the side, forming the same circle with gold rings like Tagiru.

Damemon let out a cry before the circle enveloped him, breaking his body apart, reassembling into a yellow ninja with an X in the center of his white armor. Like the other's, he struck a pose. "Cho Shinka! Tuwarmon!"

Myotismon, despite coming face to face with three Digivolved Digimon, looked surprisingly calmed. He said nothing as he floated down towards solid ground, ready for the battle to begin.

"Before we start, I want you to tell us what you did with Tyson-san." Taiki demanded, glaring intensly at the digital vampire.

"I guess there's no sense in beating around the bush." Myotismon said. With a quick snap of his fingers, footsteps could be heard from to the side. Xros Heart looked towards their left and to their shock saw Tyson, though instead of the happy, yet shy expression Taiki saw on the boy when they first met, he now saw that his eyes were blank and expressionless, a clear sign that he's been taken over by Myotismon.

"Tyson! I'm glad to see your okay!" Dracomon said, relived to see his friend unharmed, and would have rushed over to him, had Taiki not put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dracomon, I'm sorry to say this, but I think Tyson-san is now under Myotismon's control."

As if to prove his point, Tyson spoke in a monotonous voice. "I should have known that you weren't really my friends." He said slowly.

This earned a confused glare from Taiki and the other's, but Dracomon just looked confused. Worried, but confused. "Tyson, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you and Taiki just let me take the bullet for you." He said bitterly. "So now, I'm gonna make you both pay for having me suffer!"

"What have you done to him?" Tagiru asked, joining his mentor in the one-sided glare off.

"I just told him a little white lie, and now he's my own personal power supplier." Myotismon cackled.

"Leave him out of this! It's me you want, so let Tyson go!" Dracomon shouted.

"Unfortunely I can't do that, but fear not; I'll dispose of him once he outlives his usefulness."

"Enough talk! Myotismon, destroy them right now!" Tyson commanded, a dark aura glowing around him.

Myotismon snarled at the human ordering him around, but did nothing more as he lunged for Dracomon, his prime target, first. "**Grisly Wing**!" He shouted, sending out a swarm of bats to attack.

"Everyone! Protect Dracomon now!" Taiki ordered.

"Okay!" OmegaShoutmon moved in to protect Dracomon. "Take this! **Hard Rock Soul**!" He changes the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, hurling them at countless swarm of bats. The attack succeeded, incinerating them.

Arresterdramon and Tuwarmon took this chance to strike Myotismon. With incredible speed, they ran/flew over towards him.

"**Mach Flicker**!" Arresterdramon said, bending both of his arms.

"**Mantis Dance**!" Tuwarmon said, transforming the Mantis Arm.

Arresterdramon unleashed high speed punches while Tuwarmon started whirling violently like he was dancing.

Myotismon reacted before the attacks could hit there mark. "**Crimson Lighting**!" He shouted, forming a stream of blood like a whip. He lashed out at both Digimon, stopping both attacks with no diffucilty.

Arresterdramon and Tuwarmon roared as the whip caught the former right under the chin and the latter right the chest. Arresterdramon's head flew backwards, the rest of his body going with it, while Tuwarmon was sent crashing into the ground.

"Arresterdramon!" Tagiru winced as his partner crashed to the ground.

Myotismon cackled, his foot touching down on the ground, springing into a second leap.

"**Heavy Metal Vulcan**!" OmegaShoutmon said, converting the passion of his overflowing friendship into firepower. A hail of shots were fired from his chest at the oncoming vampire Digimon.

Myotismon gathered his hands together for another attack. "**Grisly Wing!**" A wave of OmegaShoutmon's blasts met one of Myotismon's bats. For every shot of OmegaShoutmon's, one bat fell but two sprung up in its place.

"This guy is pretty tough!" Tagiru commented.

"Yeah. Everytime we try to attack, he always counters with equal, if not more, power." Yuu analyzed. "If this keeps up, then our Digimon might were out soon."

"He's getting all this extra power from Tyson. If we could only snap him out of it..." Taiki said, thinking. He noticed that Dracomon wasn't standing beside him anymore when the young ancient dragon had grown too quiet. "Dracomon's gone!"

Dracomon discretly made his way over to Tyson's side while Myotismon was occupied with Xros Heart. What Tyson had said to him and Taiki about "taking a bullet" for them greatly confused him. Even so, he had to do something to snap Tyson out of it. He owes him that much at least.

"Tyson!" Dracomon said, finally having reached his new friend. Tyson looked at him, his eyes void of all emotion. "Hey, it's me your friend Dracomon. Don't you remember me?"

"I don't remember being your friend." He said with a sly smirk that sent shivers down Dracomon's spine. "All that I know is that becasue of you I'm in this mess."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's too late for that now. But if your willing to make it up to me, then just surrender to Myotismon, and I'm sure he'll let me go."

"But Tyson-"

"If you were really my friend, then you'd do this for me. This is your fault, so it's only natural you'd be the one to fix it. Besides, there's nothing else a patheic little weakling like you can do about it."

Remembering what Taiki said about how Tyson was being controlled, Dracomon fought back soem tears that were forming in his eyes, and looked up at Tyson with renewed confidence. "Tyson, I know you don't mean any of that. This isn't you!

We may have only just met, but you were friendly towards me. You accepted me as I am even though you had no idea what I was. You even defended me when Taiki's friends assumed I was a bad Digimon. I may have not wanted this to happen to you, but your the one decided to save me from Myotismon. You chose to put yourself at risk for me!"

"That's a lie!" Tyson bitterly said, raising his hand up. He lowered his head, rendering any visual of his eyes. "Your trying to decieve me. But I won't let it happen! Not again!" He balled his hand into a fist with the intent of hitting Dracomon.

"Wether you think it's a lie or not, I know the truth. We're friends Tyson! Remember the truth!"

Just as Tyson was about to punch Dracomon, he stopped mid-way. Lifting his head up, Dracomon saw that his eyes no longer held their emotionless gaze, but instead he saw a pair of eden green eyes drowned in tears.

* * *

**Tyson's Mind**

Ever since Myotismon took over Tyson's mind, he's been wandering through a dark tunnel with no sign of it ending soon. He had no idea where he was going or even where he is, but he didn't care. He just kept walking on through the everlasting darkness with no destination in sight. That is, until he heard a voice.

"We're friends Tyson! Remember the truth!"

Tyson jerked to a stop all of a sudden when he heard that familar voice.

"Dracomon...?" A mirror then appeared in front of him, showing Taiki and his friends fighting Myotismon, while Dracomon was trying to convince him to remember him. "Is what he said really true? That we're friends?"

Tyson took a good look and saw a gold armored Digimon with a v-shaped head getting knocked down. Myotismon was floating above him, smirking in triumph.

* * *

**School Grounds (DigiQuartz)**

"Give it up! You have no chance against me with this much negative emotions!" He gloated.

"No! We won't give up until we save Tyson-san! Even if it takes everything we've got!" Taiki said. With one good look at his eyes, it was easy to tell that he was serious about this.

"Why waste your time fighting for someone you don't even know?" Myotismon questioned.

"It's because Tyson-san is my friend!" Taiki retorted. "He may not have known what would happen to him, but he risked himself to save Dracomon and I from you, and now we're going to do the same!"

OmegaShoutmon stood up from the ground. "We won't lose to those negative emotions you planted into Tyson! We'll show you just what our passionate feelings are capable of!"

"Passionate feelings you say?" Myotismon scoffed. "That's nothing compared this boy's negatively!"

"Your wrong! When it comes down to it, fake emotions you give someone are cheap imitations to our feelings!" Tagiru said determinedly.

Arrestderdramon flew in and readied another attack. "We'll show you just how strong that's made us! "**Frog Shot!** He extended his Tail Anchor and swiped it at Myotismon, who countered by blocking it with his Crimson Lighting.

"Tuwarmon now!" Yuu commanded his Digimon. Myotismon looked behind him and saw said Digimon charging at him.

"Yes sir!" **Ninpou: Fūjinha!**" He created a downwash of wind that was heading straight for Myotismon's back. He broke apart from his attack at Arrestderdramon and flew up to evade the attack.

"If you thought a mere distraction would be enough then you're sadly mistaking." The vampire Digimon taunted.

"I realized that, but thankfully that wasn't the distraction, because my feelings were able to reach Taiki at the right moment." Yuu smirked and nodded at Taiki.

"**Beat Slash!**" Myotismon heard. He looked up and noticed OmegaShoutmon's feet have now changed to blades, which he intended to use to rip him to pieces. Myotismon was unable to avoid this one and took the attack full force. This knocked him back a few feet.

* * *

**Tyson's Mind**

"They're all fighting...to help me."

The mirror then cracked, replaced by several dozen white butterflies' that seemed to have lightened the dark space around him a little. They were so bright; Tyson had to cover his eyes. The brightness died down as quickly as it came, but when Tyson opened his eyes he saw a white tunnel just a few feet in front of him.

"They're my friends, and I'm not going to let some Count Dracula rip-off hurt them anymore!" Tyson exclaimed, running towards the light.

* * *

**School Grounds (DigiQuartz)**

Tyson resumed his attack on Dracomon. The Virus-type closed his eyes tight, awaiting the blow, but instead of feeling a bruise on his cheek, he felt something warm touching his head. He opened his eyes, and to his joy saw Tyson, now back to normal, patting his head.

"Tyson!"

"Yo!" Tyson replied cheerfully, giving off his signature smile.

"**Grisly Wing!**" Myotismon unleashed another swarm of bats, this time with much more power. "I am going to end this once and for all!"

"That's my line!" OmegaShoutmon retorted. "**Hard Rock Soul**!" He once again changes the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, hurling them at the onslaught of bats. Unlike last time, the bat's seemed to be overpowering him.

"Hahaha! This is the end of the line for you, Digimon King! Now prepare yourself for oblivion!" Myostismon cackled at the upper hand he had. But in the middle of his evil laugh, he felt his attack was getting weaker and weaker. "Wha-What's this?! My power is slowly fading away!"

"Now's our chance Arresterdramon!" Tagiru informed his partner.

"Finally! I've been waiting for an opening like this!" Arresterdramon said readily. "**Spin Caliber**!" He starts rotating at a high speed, before proceeding to cut Myostismon apart. He managed to evade the attack, but had to cancel his own to do so, leaving OmegaShoutmon's passion infused flames to strike him down. Luckily for him, he was able to weakened it enough to not do anything fatal to him. He landed hard on the ground, causing a small crater and some smoke to form.

"Alright, we got him!"

"No Tagiru. It's not over yet!" Yuu reminded him, and he was right. Myotismon flew right out of the smoke, injured, but still able to fight.

"I don't understand it." He muttered quietly to himself. "How is it my last attack failed? It should have finished them, unless..." He looked down towards where his once brainwashed captive was standing, and widened his eyes when he noticed that Tyson was back to normal. "Impossible! How did he rid himself of my Nightmare Wave's power?!" He seethed his eyes now on Dracomon. "I may have underestimated that boy's willpower, but at least I'll finally claim my prize!"

Like a rocket, Myotismon shot down at the two, baring his fangs for his upcoming feast. He was this close to obtaining the power that was promised to him, and he was gonna get it one way of the other.

Tyson was quick to notice this, and threw himself in front of Dracomon. Taiki and the others also saw this coming, but would not make it in time to intercept.

"Tyson, what are you doing?" Dracomon asked shocked.

"You helped me Dracomon, now it's my turn to help you!" Tyson answered without looking back.

"Foolish child! Your doomed!" Myotismon bellowed, reading an attack! "**Nightmare Claw!**" Myostsimon sent out a black, ghost-like entity right for them.

Tyson was ready to take the full brunt of the attack, but was knocked to the side by Dracomon, who was hit fatally in the chest.

"Dracomon!" Tyson gasped. He saw that after the attack connected, Dracomon's body started to turn black. To Tyson's horror, he wasn't moving either.

OmegaShoutmon, having witness the attack, flew at Myostismon in anger. "You bastard!" He delivered a swift kick at his side, forcing Myotismon back.

Tyson ran over to the injured Digimon, cradling its head. A few tears began to well up around the young boy's eyes.

"Dracomon...but why?" His voice was trembling, he was honestly afraid. The constant shaking and throbbing in his head make Dracomon groan.

"I couldn't do it." His words confused the young man. Dracomon's body began to fizzle, almost like a TV that was ready to give out. "I couldn't watch...you getting hurt...for me..."

"Dracomon don't talk, we can save you!"

"Digimon...can't die..." He laughed silently as Tyson's tears fell onto him. "It's nice to know...you stuck with me in the end..." His soft words were accompanied by smaller chuckles. "Its kinda funny...but I actually have regrets..." Each word he spoke was draining the last bit of energy from his body. Tyson knew now, Dracomon couldn't be saved. He was too injured. Why, why did this have to happen?

Xros Heart all looked solemn at the sight before them. No one spoke, but Tagiru thought that if they could get Dracomon into one of their Xros Loaders, then they could save Dracomon. "Taiki-san if we hurry and use our Xros Loaders-!"

"It's too late Tagiru." Taiki said, cutting off his junior. "We won't make it in time." Taiki was dejected about the idea of being unable to help Xros Heart's strategist, but even he had to admit that there was nothing they could do...no matter how hard it was for him to accept.

"My one regret...is that...I wish I...got to know you more..." Tyson's eyes widen at the confession. "So long...Tyson...maybe...one day...we...can...see each other...again..." Dracomon fizzled out, green data particles replacing his form. Tyson remained there, holding his dying friend, his tears streaming down his face like waterfalls.

"Someone...someone please." He muttered under his breath before he shouted. "SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE MY FRIEND!"

It looked like Tyson had almost given up any chance to save his friend, and continued sobbing. He failed to notice something had appeared in front of him.

"Don't give up hope." An angelic voice said. Tyson looked up, and saw a white butterfly. He thought he was seeing things and wiped his eyes off of any stray tears. When he looked again, the butterfly was still there, bathed in a radiant aura.

"Where did that voice come from?" Tyson looked around him, but aside from Xros Heart, who returned their focus to battling Myotismon, there was no one else.

"It was I." The voice spoke again. Tyson then realized that it came from the white butterfly. "Do you wish to save this Digimon's life?" Tyson's eyes widened, nodding his head on instinct. "Then I shall grant your wish!"

Tyson didn't know what happened next. He saw the butterfly glow, and then he found himself staring at a girl where the butterfly was. She had long, gorgeous white hair, serene blue eyes, and a smile that could melt your heart. She was wearing a long white dress with a ribbon around her waist.

"Don't tell me you're that same butterfly?" Tyson asked her. The girl didn't answer, instead pulling out a gray device with a green-lit screen and a white circular button under it. This was similar to what Taiki and the others have; only this one had two additional buttons on both sides.

"If you wish to save this Digimon, then take this Xros Loader." Tyson was mesmerized by the device. As such he tried to reach for it. "Be warned though. Should you take this device, you will have to accept your destiny..."

He retracted his hand. Doubt covered his entire face as the loader remained in front of him.

"Destiny?"

"Yes." Tyson remained doubtful. What was this destiny she spoke of? Would it be wise to take the loader without knowing what he was getting into? He then thought back to Dracomon, and how he's seconds away from fading. The young man shook his head and gazed at the loader, deep in thought. The loader reflected in his eyes. Take it or not?

"I'll worry about the future when it comes. Right now Darcomon matters. If this saves him then I'll take it!" He grasped the device as a brilliant light released form the loader.

The girl smiled. "Then you have made the right choice."

The Xros Loader started changing color, going from a dull grey to a scarlet red, with blue and green on the side, including the buttons. On the circular button, appeared a dragon symbol. The screen then glowed, as Dracomon's data became a green beam and went straight into the Xros Loader.

"Now Dracomon is safe, and has even gained a new power, one of which only you can release." The girl said. Her body then started to vanish. "Good luck"

"Wait! Just who are you?!" The girl only smiled. Her body finally vanished in a flurry of white particles. Within a second she was gone without a trace.

"Tyson?" He heard a voice say his name, but recognized it as Dracomon's. Looking down at the Xros Loader, he saw Dracomon's face on the screen. A relieved smile came upon the young boy's face.

"Dracomon! Your alive!" He shouted, which strangely went unnoticed by the others.

"Yeah, but I'll be deaf too if you scream at me this close up." The young dragon joked. New tears threatened to come out of Tyson's eyes, though this time these were tears of joy. Dracomon quickly saw this. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?" He asked concerned.

Tyson chuckled and wipes his tears away. "I'm just happy your here buddy." An explosion went ringing through his ears. He looked behind him, and saw the aftermath of one of the Digimon's attacks. "Oh no! I almost forgot about Myotismon!"

"Tyson, quickly reload me!" Tyson look at him confusedly, making Dracomon sigh. "I need you to reload me so I can get out of the Xros Loader."

Tyson nodded his head in understanding and held the device up. "Reload! Dracomon!" A beam of light escaped from the Xros Loader, forming into a fully healed Dracomon.

"They look like they could use our help." Dracomon pointed out, observing the battle.

"Yeah." Tyson looked at his Xros Loader, then back to Dracomon. "And I think I might know how. You up for it?"

Dracomon gave him a thumb up. "Anytime!"

Back at the battle, Arresterdramon just tackled Myotismon into a wall, but he quickly got back up and fired another Grisly Wing at him.

"**Mach Flicker!**" Arresterdramon used his high speed punches to destroy all of the digital bats. 'man, these bats are such a pest!" He complained.

"Damm it! Why isn't he going down?" Tagiru asked in frustration. "I thought that when we freed Tyson-san from his control, Myotismon would grow weaker!"

"This can only mean that he's fighting with his real strength. Tyson-san was just some insurance for him to win." Taiki said. What bothered him though was that every time they brought Myotismon down, he quickly recovers and makes a counterattack. This got him thinking as to how he can take as many hits as he has and still some back for more.

OmegaShoutmon flew down near the boy's. "Taiki, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!" OmegaShoutmon was starting to pant from the extended battle. Arrsterdermon and Tuwarmon weren't fairing any better.

"With or without that power boost, Myotismon is still a tough enemy to contend with!" Yuu spoke.

"Then lets Digi-Xros our Digimon!" Tagiru suggested, ready to do so.

"Hold on! Look!" Taiki said, pointing towards Tyson and Dracomon.

"Is that Tyson and Dracomon?" Yuu asked in slight amazement. "I thought Dracomon was gone!"

Taiki saw a gleam from Tyson's right hand. He squinted his eyes and saw that he was holding what looked like a Xros Loader.

"Is that a Xros Loader he's holding?" Taiki asked aloud. Tagiru and Yuu were stunned by this statement.

"Hey guys!" Tyson shouted, running up to them. "Have no fear, because backup is here!" He then stopped a few feet away from them with Dracomon standing in front, getting into a fighting stance.

"Tyson-san, what-?" Taiki tried to ask him, but was cut offed before he could finish.

"Not sure myself. All that I know is Dracomon and I am ready to join the fight." He said as a yellow glow blared from the Xros Loader. "You ready Dracomon?"

"Yeah!"

"Dracomon! Cho Shinka!" Tyson shouted, swiping it up to the side, forming a green circle with gold rings above him.

Dracomon let out a roar as the circle enveloped him, breaking his body apart. It reconstructed him in a ferocious blue dragon, only he was much larger than before. He had blue scales, a white underbelly and claws. His wings were blue and white, though looked a little tattered but could still be used for flight. He had a red horn on his nose, on his head, and back with matching colored eyes. He roared and struck a pose. "Cho Shinka! Coredramon!"

* * *

Tagiru: Amazing! Tyson was able to make Dracomon Super-Digivolve!

Tyson: Now it's time for a little payback. Let's go Coredramon!

Coredramon: "Roars" I'm ready to rumble!

Kyomi: Beware Taiki-san, Tyson. Watch out for the Hackers!

Tagiru: Digimon Xros Wars! Xros Heart's Newest Member! The First Step in Becoming Hunter!

Tagiru: C'mon, a new Digimon hunt begins!

What to expect next time: Coredramon attacking Myotismon, Xros Heart attacking him all at once, Myotismon lying on the ground, defeated and fading, the Old Clock Shop Man approaching the team, the Goddess and Butterflymon, and Kyomi with Impmon and Calumon overlooking the battle.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! I know this chapter is incomplete, but it ended up being longer than I thought, so now I'm working on making the battle short, but have lots of action in it. So I decided to update my fic with what I have as a Christmas present, but as soon as I figure this out I'll add in the remainder of this chapter. If anyone wants to help me out to get through this quicker, then drop me a line. Happy Holidays!**

**Update: FINALLY DONE! Sorry to have kept you all waiting, but chapter 3 of Digimon Heroes has finally been completed! For those of you who reviewed previously, feel free to review again as an anon and give me your thoughts on it. I'd like to thank Starlight AT for helping me with several scenes.**

**I think this might be the longest chapter I've ever written. Over 6500 words! I never intended for it to be this long, but it just got out of hand after a while. The next chapter will be shorter compared to this one...I hope. So read and review and I'll hopefully have the next chapter in soon, unless writer's block takes over again. Later!**


	4. Xros Heart's Newest Member! The First St

**As I said last chapter, this one will be a little short but it will finally get us past this battle and move on towards introducing other Hunters/Hackers.**

**Xros Heart's Newest Member! The First Step in Becoming Hunter!**

* * *

**School Grounds (DigiQuartz)**

"Dracomon! Cho Shinka!" Tyson shouted, swiping it up to the side, forming a green circle with gold rings above him.

Dracomon let out a roar as the circle enveloped him, breaking his body apart. It reconstructed him in a ferocious blue dragon; only he was much larger than before. He had blue scales, a white underbelly and claws. His wings were blue and white, though looked a little tattered but could still be used for flight. He had a red horn on his nose, on his head, and back with matching colored eyes. He roared and struck a pose. "Cho Shinka! Coredramon!"

"Whoa!" Taiki and Tyson exclaimed as the blue dragon appeared before them.

"Dracomon...Digivolved..." Yuu witnessed in amazement.

"That means Tyson's one of us!" Tagiru exclaimed in happiness, to which Tyson smiled sheepishly.

"Not sure what I'm one of exactly, but if this gives us a chance to bring down Myotismon, then who am I to complain." He said looking up at his partner. "So what do I call you again?"

"You can call me Coredramon!" Coredramon exclaimed as his wings stretched out a bit. "But let's save the introductions after we clean up here!"

Myotsimon's jaw dropped at seeing his target Digivolved. He thought it was impossible for Digimon of his kind to achieve Digivolution unless certain steps are performed, according to the rumors he heard about his kind.

"I don't understand how he Digivolved when he was originally so weak, let alone survive my attack like that. Could he maybe have awakened his true abilities?" Myotismon said while he gained some distance.

"Wow! Your Super-Digivolved form is so cool!" Tagiru awed, looking over Coredramon. "With a powerhouse like you on the team, there's no way we can lose!"

"This changes nothing fools!" Myotismon shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him. "All that you've managed to accomplish is making my desire to drink the pure-blooded dragon's data stronger than ever! This just proves how much power he has. It makes me sick to my stomach thinking how it's all going to waste on a weakling like him!"

"Your mask must be on too tight because from where I'm standing Coredramon looks like a lean, mean, Digi-fighting machine!" Tyson said.

"Careful Tyson-san. You don't want to get him riled up or you might regret it later." Yuu warned.

Tyson was about to retort but was cut off by Taiki placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have to hunt Myotismon right now, or else he may try the same trick with someone else." He told Tyson seriously.

Tyson nodded his head, and looked up at Coredramon. "You ready for this?"

"Always, partner." The dragon said back. They both smiled at the thought of being partners with one another. Tyson had a feeling he and Coredramon would get along great, said dragon feeling the same way.

"The time for talk is over! I'll end you all now!" Myotismon declared. "**Grizzly Wing!**" He summoned his bats again and directed them towards Xros Heart.

"**Blue Flare Blast!**" Coredramon shouted as ephemeral flames of sapphire burst form the dragon's mouth. The fires completely deleted the vampire Digimon's attack and still raced towards him. Myotismon's eyes widen in fear as the fires hit him directly, sending him flying back a bit. The ultimate growled as the flames died slightly on his coat.

"Wow that's powerful!" Tagiru exclaimed.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Coredramon stated. Flapping his tattered wings, he flew with amazing speed at Myotismon. The vampire didn't have time to react as Coredramon was already directly in front of him. "**Strike Bomber!**" He slammed his tail into Myotismon, thrusting him hard into the ground.

"Incredible. I didn't think that little guy could be this tough." OmegaShoutmon commented.

Arresterdramon slammed his tail down in excitement. "Hey, we can't let him hog all the spotlight now, can we Tagiru? I've still got plenty of fight left in me!"

Tagiru smirked. "Right, let's go!"

Taiki nodded. "Let's show him what we can really do!"

"Alright! Charge!" OmegaShoutmon commanded. He and Arresterdramon flew while Tuwarmon ran at high speed.

Myotismon cursed under his breath as everyone unleashed their most powerful attacks on the vampire Digimon.

"**Prism Gallet!**" Arresterdramon shouted, rotating his body at high speed by becoming countless revolutions of light.

"**Omega The Fusion!**" OmegaShoutmon shouted, drawing the power of the Omega inForce from his whole body, concentrating it into an Omnimon-shaped aura.

"**Ninja Art: Fūjin's Waves!**" Tuwarmon shouted, generating another powerful downwash of wind.

"**G Shurunen II!**" Coredramon shouted. His horns glowed brightly, before he fires diffusing laser beams indiscriminately from his mouth.

Myotismon screamed in horror and pain at the power that was thrust upon him. It was too much, he could feel his body breaking apart.

"No, this wasn't how it was meant to end! He promised me power from the dragon! I was so close...to having my wish granted!" Myotismon babbled while taking the onslaught of attacks. No one was able to catch a word of what he said, aside from Taiki.

'What does he mean? Could someone have put him up to this?' Taiki asked himself.

"We-we won!?" Tyson exclaimed as Coredramon glowed bright. The light shrunk the Digimon back into Dracomon, who immediately ran to Tyson.

"Yeah, we did!" Dracomon said happily, relieved that he and his new friends were finally safe.

Tyson looked down at his Xrosm Loader in shock, then back to Dracomon. A wave of mixed emotions washed over him. He was happy they managed to win, scared from the experience he went through, tired from possibly Digivolving Dracomon, and excited from the intense battle he just saw. He was shakened out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over it, he saw Taiki.

"You did a good job out there. Thanks to you we were able to defeat Myotismon." Taiki told the boy.

"Th-thanks Taiki, but if it weren't for me then you guys wouldn't have had any trouble beating him." Tyson said nervously. Great, his nervousness was back, replacing the confidence he held only moments ago. Taguiru ran up to him and threw and arm around his shoulder, his face giddy from excitment.

"Don't be so modest! You deserve to brag! Besides, it's what friends do! They help each other out!"

"F-friends?" Tyson sputtered out as the others nodded.

"Any friend of Taiki-san is a friend of ours." Yuu said. He walked up to Tyson and extended his hand.

Tagiru let go of Tyson to give the older boy free use of his hands again. Tyson smiled and shook Yuu's hand with his own.

"As a sign of our friendship, I think Tyson deserves to be the one to hunt Myotismon, don;t you agree Taiki-san, Yuu?" Tagiru exclaimed. Both boys nodded at the gesture.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Tagiru." Taiki praised. The gogglehead smiled widely at his senpai praise, while Yuu jokingly rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean "hunt" him?" Tyson asked Xros Heart, scratching his head.

"It means that when you defeat a Digimon, you can capture it and store it in your Xros Loader. Then it becomes your friend to help you in battle, or Digi-Xros." Tagiru explained.

"Digi-Xros?" Now he was even more confused. It's like a bad soap opera: Miss one thing and you're lost on the entire story.

"We'll explain that later." Taiki promised, before Tagiru could get into that. "Right now we have to hunt him before he escapes."

"Taiki, you gotta come see this!" OmegaShoutmon yelled for his partner. He and the others were still Digivolved to keep an eye on Myotismon. When they got to where their Digimon were, they noticed Myotismon was lacking the purple ring most Digimon had on them when defeated in DigiQuartz. Instead, his body looked like it was ready to fall apart, similar to what almost happened with Dracomon.

"Uh...what's going on?" Tyson asked as everyone looked concerned and worried.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess I'd say his data is breaking apart." OmegaShoutmnon explained to the others.

"But how? Digimon are supposed to remain frozen until a Hunter puts them in a Xros Loader." Tagiru said with confusion on his face.

"Maybe he isn't a real Digimon?" Arresterdramon suggested.

"Heheh...you would like to believe that wouldn't you..." Myotismon mumbled weakly.

"He's still conscious!?" Yuu shouted in amazement and disbelief.

"Myotismon, what is happening to you? Why were you after Dracomon with such a lust for power?" Taiki questioned the fading Digimon.

"Because I wanted...to be strong enough to defend myself. At least...that was my original goal." Myotismon wheezed out.

"Strong enough? Was someone hurting you?" Tagiru asked.

"No. I was...constantly bullied because I was weak." Myotismon said, still panting. "I was once a weak DemiDevimon...who dreamed of someday Digivolving. But others...they looked down upon my dream, deeming me as a weak and spineless coward who would never get stronger...no matter what I did. I was starting to believe...they were right, until a stranger approached me...telling me he could make me Digivolve. I didn't know what this man...wanted in return, nor did I care if it got me power."

"But how could you get power from Dracomon?" Tyson asked.

"After Digivolving, I felt a strange surge of power flow through me, but I desired more to satisfy my hunger. Then the man told me if I drank the data of a pure-blooded dragon...I would reach new heights that even the Digimon King could not accomplish."  
As Xros Heart listened intently, something of what Myotismon said brought its attention to Taiki. He said that a man was the one who made him Digivolved, but does he mean...?

"Myotismon. Did the man you meet happen to be a human?" Taiki interrogated the Digimon. A large collection of gasps ran through the Hunters and Digimon, while Myotismon's eyes widened in shock before chucking.

"As a matter of fact...yes" That was the last thing he could spit out with his body finally breaking down. "I leave you this warning Xros Heart. This applies to you two as well." He whispered loudly, the last part directed at Tyson and Dracomon. "The man told me he was part of an organization that will likely come after Dracomon should I fail." By the time he ended his sentence, most of his body was gone already, leaving only his head and torso. "Beware...of the...Hackers..." And with those final words, Myotismon's body vanished.

Everyone was in complete silence. Not one of them could breathe as they witnessed the dispersion of Myotismon's body. The one to break the silence was Taiki, but he gulped slightly.

"Hackers?"

* * *

**Unknown Temple**

Deep inside a temple hall, the walls littered with Digicode and torches set up to provide light, the same girl who gave Tyson his Xros Loader is shown kneeling in front of a large stone tablet. The tablet has eight distinct carvings on it in a circle formation, with the same dragon mark on his Xros Loader on the top. In the middle of these carvings were two dragons. Both were surrounded in two auras, one of light and one of darkness.

"The battle has ended in victory for the humans. This means that I was not wrong in my choice of granting that power to those two." She said to herself, looking up at the cravings. "But soon they will face stronger enemies that will require them to tap into their true power. I can only pray that they are successful in restoring balance to both worlds, before it is too late..." She finished saying before fatigued washed over her. She nearly collapsed to the floor, had someone not been there to catch her.

"Goddess, please you must rest." Said another Digimon, who was the one who caught her. She was covered in golden armor, with large white and purple butterfly wings protruding from her back and long white and purple antennae. Her normal piercing blue eyes were filled with concern for her master.

"I am fine Butterflymon. I need only a minute to catch my breath." The Goddess replied. She breathed in and out a few times before she could stand up on her own. Butterflymon stood back and bowed before her.

"Forgive me milady, but I believe it is in your best interest to rest for the time being." Butterflymon spoke respectively, but her tone held a little authority. "You have already used more power than necessary to give the boy the Xros Loader. I do not understand why you remained in DigiQuartz and appeared right before him, when you only had to place the Xros Loader in his hand."

The Goddess thought over Butterflymon's statement and stifled a small giggle, which did not go unnoticed by her.

"Milady?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it in order to restore his hope. It became lost when Myotismon filled his mind with doubt. So I became his light to guide him out of the darkness that took over. It was for the sake of the Digital World that I did this." She answered her loyal follower.

"Goddess..."

The light from the torches reflected off of the Goddess's dress, gracefully showing off her facial features, including a smile that formed on her face in thought. 'And I was able to see Tyson again, even if it was very brief. I'm happy that for once I was the one who protected him, like how he protected me all those years ago...'

* * *

**School Grounds (DigiQuartz)**

Around the corner of the school, a girl around their age was seen, accompanied by two more Digimon. They had watched the entire battle that Xros Heart took part in, having been around since the start.

The girl had light brown straight hair which reaches till under her shoulders, with some pale red hairs in it and red eyes. She was wearing a simple black T-shirt with a little print of heart with a white and a black angel wing on the right side of her chest, a white hooded track suit on her waist and dark blue jeans and black-white trainers. On her hands she were black fingercutted gloves.

One of the Digimon standing next to her was a purple little imp with white on his face, along with a black button nose, pointy ears, and emerald green eyes. He had a red bandanna tied around his neck, with matching gloves on his arms. On his stomach was a yellow face grinning evilly, with a devilish tail and clawed toes completing his discription.

On top of the imp, was a little while Digimon with big green eyes, a red zero unit on his forehead and expandable ears which were purple on the edges.

"Are we done spying or what? I'm so bored from standing around here doing nothing?" The imp complained, flicking a small fireball at the wall. His eyes traveled up to his head. And get the heck off a me creampuff! I told you a hundred times to stay off my head!"

"Awww, but it's so comfy up here!" The creampuff cooed a large smile that no one can say no to on his face. "Your head is like one soft marshmallow!"

"You'll be a marshmallow if you don't get off right now!" He brought his hands up to reach for the creampuff, but he expanded his ears and flew over towards the girl before he could, causing him to yelp from digging his nails into his scalp.

The girl giggled at her partner's misfortune. "That's what you get for booting Calumon off, Impmon." She teased.

Impmon just grumbled something incoherent, as the girl looked over at the Hunters again.

"So they were able to win against Myotismon. Shame he was destroyed, he would have made a good addition to my collection." She said flicking while flicking her hair back.

"They look like a lot of fun! Can we play with them Kyomi?" Calumon beamed, expanding his ears in excitement.

"Not now Calumon, but soon we shall have a whole lot of fun with them." Kyomi grinned. She saw the boy's talking animatedly with each other, her gaze shifting between Tyson and Taiki. She narrowed her eyes. "This is where the true game begins now. I hope you'll prove to be a challenge Taiki-san, and I'm expecting great things from you Tyson. You better watch out for the Hackers! Heheheheheh!"

Taiki heard small laughter from behind him and quickly looked over at the school. His eyes landed on the corner, where he saw a faint light on the wall that quickly disappeared as if it was never there.

"What was that?" He asked under his breath, but pushed that question out of his mind when Tagiru's voice brought him back to the conservation.

"What are we going to do about DigiQuartz?" Tagiru asked the others. They were unsure of what to do next concerning the space around them. Tyson's eyes wandered around, as if doing so might give them an answer. They soon fell on a clock, and when he read the time his eyes widened.

"We could see if the Old Man might know something about this?" Gumdramon suggested.

"We have't seen the old man for months. How you do expect to find him?" Shoutmon asked back. Gumdramon was now at a loss for words, for he had no ideas on where the Old Man could be.

"Well someone has got to have seen him around. He's the one who organized the Digimon Hunt in the first place." Tagiru said, backing up the idea.

"You make a good point there. Perhaps Ryouma or one of his teammates may have seen him." Yuu said, believing their old rival team could have had contact with him.

"But he hasn't participated in any Hunts recently, hasn't he?" Damemon guessed. All of the Hunters and Digimon, save Tyson who was still staring at the clock, and Dracomon who was trying to follow along, were hit with the memory of when they had last seen Ryouma's friends, Ren and Airu. They told them they haven't seen Ryouma much outside of Hunting since Quartzmon's defeat.

Dracomon was trying to process this information, but gave up and figured Tyson might understand what their talking about better than he could, but noticed he wasn't paying that much attention on the conversation.

"Something wrong Tyson?" Dracomon asked, his voice breaking Tyson's small trance. He now looked worried.

"Aw man! I forgot my mom wanted me home after school to help finish unpacking!" He cried, ending Xros Heart's discussion.

"I beg your pardon?" Yuu asked confused.

"My mom wanted me to come home after school because I haven't finished unpacking my luggage yet! She's going to kill me if I don't make it back now!" Tyson wailed. He slumped his shoulder, a dark wave of despair over him. "What am I going to do now? I'll never make it back if I walk."

Xros Heart shared a look with each other, and then laughed at Tyson's problem.

"Hey I know a way to get you home in no time!" Tagiru said.

"Really?!"

Tagiru nodded. "'Gumdramon and I give you ride there!" Tagiru beamed. The same wave of despair came back.

"Unless Japan lets middle schooler's drive at our age, I don't think that's possible."

"He means he can Digivolve me to fly over towards your house." Gumdramon elaborated.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Dracomon asked the fellow dragon. He saw him take a few big hits from Myotismon earlier, so he was a little worried.

"It's no biggie."

Tyson's wave of despair finally left for good. "Thank you so much! You just saved me from a horrible fate!" He exaggerated.

"It's no problem. That's our job as part of Team Xros Heart!"

Taiki and Yuu both suddenly got an idea.

"Say Tyson-san, would you maybe want to join our team? We could use all the help we can get with these recent developments." Taiki offered.

"Um...sure, I'll join. I owe you guys anyway for saving me back there."

They all smiled at the prospect of a new teammate.

"But mind if we go over this tomorrow? I'm in a rush right now!" Tyson said, referring to how he needs to get home now.

"Of course. Tagiru, make sure you guys are careful." He warned his hyperactive friend.

"It's us you're talking about Taiki-san! No need to worry!" Tagiru boosted.

"Superstars like us are always careful, so leave it to us!" Gumdramon said in the same way.

"It's because it's you two that he's saying that."Yuu deapanned. Both human and partner sweatdropped, but could say no more as Tyson really needed to leave. Now mounted on Arresterdramon shoulders, they set off.

"You think they'll be okay?" Damemon asked, thinking there might be more enemies around. Before Yuu or Taiki could answer, another voice interjected.

"They'll be fine. I sense no one else is around to cause them any trouble." The four of them tensed up and looked backed at the corner of the school, to see an old man with medium length grey hair and beard, wearing a blue demin jacket over a magenta shirt, green shorts held together by a belt, magenta sandals, and a green visor. His red sunglasses hid his eyes from view. Next to him was a broken windup clock-like Digimon, with one red eye peaking from the crack on its face.

"You are..." Yuu said in surprise at the sudden appearance of the old man.

"That's right it's me. Been awhile since we've last met." The old man said, chuckling.

"Chiep Chiep Chiep! We're back!" The clock Digimon said in a childish voice.

"It;s the Old Clock Shop Man!" Shoutmon said identifying the man, while pointing at him.

"And Clockmon too!" Damemon said about the clock, repeating the same thing as Shoutmon.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Taiki questioned the two.

"No, we've recently arrived, but it was before Myotismon was defeated." The Old Man spoke with a casual tone, before looking more serious. "We weren't going to make ourselves known yet, but what that Digimon said has worried me a little, and so I'd like to speak to you two about something."

"What do you want Old Man...No, Bagramon!" Taiki said, him, Yuu, and their partners knowing full well the identity of this man. He laughed heartedly at this, but stopped when he lowered his head, enough to see right through his shades a deep red eye.

"As always, you never beat around the bush, Taiki Kudo." When the Old Man taked again, his voice became a lot more deeper than previously, giving off an uneasy air around him. "But time is of the essence, so I'll make this quick."

Taiki and the other's stared in anticpation for what their former enemy had to say.

"That Digimon you fought, Myotismon, is connected to the recent happenings in the Digital World. Or to be more specific, the man who sent him after Dracomon is. And I have a feeling that this is only the beginning."

* * *

Tagiru: A Digimon has been going around making people's worst fear's come to life! We've gotta stop it!

Karu: So this is the power of a Digimon! Let's see what else it can do!

Tyson: Is someone controlling it?

Shino: You think I'll lose? Tagiru and I will make you sorry!

Tyson: I won't let you misuse your Digimon just for your own amusement!

Tagiru: Digimon Xros Wars! The Agressive Hunter! The Fear Grows!

Tagiru: C'mon, a new Digimon hunt begins!

What to expect next time: Fangmon scaring a driver, Karu hidden in the shadows while smirking, Tagiru and Tyson meeting Shino, Taiki evading an attack from Kyomi, Dracomon frightened, Gatomon Hypnotizing Fangmon, Xros Heart, plus Shino confronting Karu, Coredramon and Garurumon exchanging blows, and Tyson giving a thumbs up)

**Okay, it went on longer than I thought, but it's better than the last one. I'm surprised I finished this so soon after the last one came out. I'm in a rush, so leave your reviews for this and the last chapter, and Kyomi belongs to Tamer Arisa. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
